Angel with a shotgun
by joycemvr2
Summary: Si no corría sería capturado, estaba a solo unas cuantas calles de salvar su vida y el de las dos féminas que resguardaba en su hogar, tenía que correr más rápido, ya podía escuchar los pasos de los soldados detrás de él, solo un poco más y llegaría a la frontera de un país neutral, así que rápido, ya estaba cerca. Cuando se veía perdido apareció él: un ángel...


Hola gente, hoy les traigo un fanfic que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción que dio título a la historia, espero sea de su agrado, podría volverse un long-fic pero solo si veo que es de su agrado la temática, espero me lo hagan saber en los reviews ^w^. Ya saben que cualquier error en la ortografía que me corrijan es agradecido, así como recomendaciones para mejorar.

(Perdonen el OoC, nunca había escrito con ellos y estoy tiernita) Hetalia es de Himaruya y ya los dejo leer.

* * *

ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN

Tenía que correr, si se detenía solo un segundo sería alcanzado por la Gestapo, correr era la única forma de seguir con vida, de asegurar la vida de su amiga y la hija de ésta. Seguía corriendo, pero sus piernas estaban por vencerse, estaba cansado.

Solo un poco más, si apuraba un poco más el paso podría llegar a la frontera y entrar a un país neutral en el cual no le harían daño, posiblemente se metería en problemas por no tener pasaporte ni papeles, pero ya se encargaría de eso luego. Se encargaría de eso solo si seguía vivo.

Dio la vuelta en una calle para seguir un atajo que conocía desde su juventud, derrapó por la velocidad que llevaba y tras chocar con las cajas de la mudanza de alguien calló al suelo, estaba adolorido, se había lastimado la pierna, pero eso no era impedimento para que se levantara tras encontrar sus lentes tirados en el suelo, revisó de soslayo que no estuvieran rotos o agrietados y continuó con la carrera por su vida.

Podía escuchar cada vez más cercanos los pasos del grupo de soldados que lo seguían desde su hogar, el miedo comenzó a hacerse presente en él. Pensó en una forma de ocultarse en caso de que se acercaran mucho, nada pasaba por su cabeza, sus elegantes ropas le eran muy poco aptas para correr, si no pensaba en algo lo alcanzarían en solo unos minutos. Eso era, rápidamente se quitó la gabardina morada oscuro y se la ofreció a la primera persona que tuviera un saco de su talla.

— ¡Joven! —dijo entre jadeos causados por el cansancio a un muchacho que pasaba por la calle, este lo miraba sorprendido y preguntándose si le hablaba a él—. Le ruego me dé su saco, a cambio le entregaré mi gabardina, es de primera calidad, por favor.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a una junta ahora mismo y lo necesito.

—Por favor —rogó desesperado al ver cómo los soldados entraban a la calle a solo unos metros de él—, está importado desde Inglaterra, apuesto a que si lo vende podrá comprar hasta tres sacos iguales al que tiene, así que por favor.

El muchacho lo tomó para analizarlo y tras confirmar lo dicho con la etiqueta le cedió su saco color negro a aquel hombre. Se lo puso inmediatamente y agradeció rápidamente para seguir corriendo.

Dio la vuelta el terminar la calle y dejó de correr para descansar un poco, nunca había practicado alguna actividad deportiva así que aquella carrera estaba por acabar con él, alzó la vista y volvió a subir sus lentes por el puente de la nariz, con la caída se habían aflojado y si no los sujetaba estos resbalaban y terminarían por caerse. A lo lejos podía ver la entrada a su salvación, estaba a solo un par de calles más en línea recta, comenzó a correr con fuerzas que ya no tenía, se sentía débil, las piernas le fallaban y daba traspiés cada cuantos pasos. Se sentía desfallecer.

¡Solo un par de metros más! Nunca sintió tanta felicidad y ansiedad al mismo tiempo. Ya estaba ahí, si atravesaba aquella división estaría salvado, solo un poco más y entonces…

Antes de poder hacerse otra idea fue derribado por un soldado, la Gestapo lo había atrapado, sus piernas cedieron ante el impacto y cayó al suelo con el soldado aún sobre él, la impotencia se hizo presente, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo; habían caído en el jardín de una casa, el verde pasto y las hojas de los árboles parecían reír de su desgracia. Gruesas lágrimas de frustración aparecieron empañando sus ojos, su vista era borrosa por el llanto y la falta de sus anteojos que habían volado por el golpe y ahora yacían en el suelo a unos metros de él.

— ¡Por favor no! ¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Suéltenme! ¡SUELTENME! —gritaba desesperado, arrastrándose por el suelo tratando que se alejasen de él.

Continuaría gritando por ayuda de no ser porque el otro soldado que permanecía de pie le propinó una patada en las costillas— ¡Cállate de una vez!

El aire abandonó abruptamente sus pulmones y comenzó a toser ante su perdida, los soldados rieron ante la mirada de un conspirador contra el Reich tumbado en el suelo clamando por ayuda. Se hubieran quedado a jugar otro rato con él, pero tenían que llevarlo a la central para disponerlo según las ordenes de sus superiores.

Lo sujetaron por debajo de los hombros obligándolo a ponerse en pie, más no lo hizo, ¿Para qué? Seguramente su vida quedaría reducida a escombros si los acompañaba, en un último intento de salvar su vida forcejeó contra ellos para llegar al otro lado de la frontera, se lo impidieron al momento.

Volvió a caer al suelo tras el golpe proporcionado por uno de ellos con la culata de su arma, la cabeza le dolía como mil demonios; nada de lo que había hecho valió la pena, Elizabeth y la pequeña Lily llegaron a su mente, se esforzó tanto para protegerlas, las ocultó de todos para que estuvieran a salvo, y aun así la única persona que sabía de ellas, el único en quien depositó su confianza para hablarle de ellas lo había traicionado. Maldecía al idiota de Gilbert desde el fondo de su corazón.

Miró una última vez su destino y las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes en sus amatistas ojos, resignándose se dejó hacer dispuesto a que lo levantaran y dispusieran de él como quisieran. No pudo evitar rogar a cielo para que lo ayudaran, nunca se había declarado creyente, pero lo haría si Dios se compadecía de él y lo ayudaba. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría.

Estaban a punto de sujetarlo nuevamente cuando un par de disparos consecutivos se hicieron oír, algunas gotas de sangre habían salpicado su rostro y los gritos de los soldados se hicieron presentes, las balas les habían atravesado las manos, rápidamente las alejaron de él y retrocedieron un par de pasos. El hombre en el suelo levantó la vista y pudo ver una figura delante de él, un suave viento meció lo que parecían blancas alas detrás de sí.

Dios realmente le había enviado un ángel.

—Quiero a los dos fuera de mi hogar ¡Ahora! —gritó el ángel al par de soldados que sin poder hacer más abandonaron el lugar, se reunirían con sus compañeros para que les dieran atención médica.

Tras unos segundos el recién aparecido se inclinó junto al cuerpo en el suelo, en ese momento el oji-violeta pudo ver las facciones de su salvador: tenía la apariencia de un hombre joven, de baja estatura, pero complexión fuerte, vestía un uniforme de la Cruz Roja con una capa que le daban la apariencia de alas, tenía el cabello más rubio que había visto nunca llegándole a la altura del mentón, sus ojos, de color verde profundo, lo miraban preocupado.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el rubio.

—Roderich, Roderich Edelstein —contestó el castaño desde el suelo.

—Bueno Roderich, —extendió su mano frente al austriaco tras ponerse de pie para que la tomara— bienvenido a Suiza.

El castaño lo miró esperanzado, tomó su cálida mano y se puso con dificultades en pie, era más alto que su salvador, ese detalle le pareció gracioso, éste parecía algunos años más joven que él. El rubio se giró y tomó del suelo los lentes del más alto, por suerte éstos solo tenían rasguños, no se habían roto. Se los entregó a Roderich y lo invitó a su casa, ya que estaban en el jardín de ésta.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el de lentes a su salvador.

Quería saberlo, quería saber el nombre de su ángel salvador, de su rubio ángel suizo que lo había salvado con un par de disparos. Quería saber el nombre de aquel ángel tan particular, tan distinto a todos.

—Vash Zwingli.

Y ese fue el nombre del hombre del cual se había enamorado con solo una mirada. El nombre de su amado ángel con escopeta.


End file.
